Room 55
by Mislav
Summary: Set during episode 8x2 "The Pact". Darlene/Ellen lemon. Oneshot. Femslash. What really happened between them in a hotel room in Mexico before they went down to the beach.


**A/N: I don't owe any of the Criminal Monds characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**Don't like it, don't read it. This is just a oneshot , there won't be chapter two. Story happens during episode 8x2 "The Pact". **

Darlene was sitting on a bed in hotel room, waitinh for Ellen. They were supposed to go on a beach.

She sighed. So many things happened in last few days. She became vigilante, murderer, accomplice, fugitive... She still can't believe all that happened.

Ellen... Ellen was special person. Darlene still couldn't believe that she was able to commit all these horrible things, she couldn't denie that she wouldn't be able to stand all that without her. She couldn't decide does she loves her, hates her or something in between. But she wasn't that close with anyone in years.

Suddenly, Ellen walked in the room, closing the door behind.

"I'm ready", she said. "How about you?"

Darlene sighed, blankly staring at the floor, suddenly feel lack of energy, or will, to do anything.

"You OK?", Ellen asked her.

Finally, Darlene raised her head and looked at her, taking deep breath before asking her question.

"Ellen... do you think it was worth it?"

Ellen glared at her.

"What?"

"This! Killing! And running away! Hiding! People seeing as as murderers! Criminals"

Ellen glared at Darlene like she is crazy.

"Of course it was", she said before sitting down on the bed next to Darlene. "We got justice. You can't put a price on that."

Darlene took a deep breath.

"I don't know", she said. "I... I never felt so lonely", she said before her tearfilled eyes met with Ellen's.

Elen sighed. She hated to admit it... but she felt about the same. She expected that Darlene would ask her that sooner or later.

What she didn't expect was a moment when Darlene pressed her lips against hers,

It should feel wrong, maybe it was wrong, but for both of them it was so long since they were intimate with anyone, since they were relaxed and engaged in something physically nice and pleasant, so long since they weren't fighting and disagreeing and once they started kissing, it was like an explosion of relaxation, pleasure, comforting, arousal and all good things both of them them didn't feel for such a long time, and both of their minds simply turned blank, nothing mattered at that point, except for that, that act which was providing them all those wonderful feelings.

As always, Ellen was more dominate and passionate than Darlenne, crashing her lips against Darlene's and wrapping her tongue against Darlene's aggressively, enjoying in it's great, tender taste. Despite that, Darlene didn't seem to mind. Finally, she felt good-yeah good, great-about something that Ellen was doing with her, to her. They continued kissing, only making second or two long pause to catch some breath from time to time.

Ellen pressed her hands against Darlene's breasts. Only that touch sent Darlene's insides on fire. Her knees started shaking and shivers started spreading down her spine. Ellen started unbuttoning Darlene's shirt with her right hand, slowly, still holding her left hand and part of her right hand on Darlene's breasts. Finally, she unbuttoned Darlene's shirt completely, sliding it off her shoulders. Darlenne felt cold salty air pressing against skin covering her naked torso. Still kissing her, Ellen took a look at Darlene's breasts in her black lance bra. Only a look at them was enough for Ellen to feel increasing wetness between her legs. She undid Darlene's bra, letting it fall down on the bed. Sight of Darlene's naked breasts sent shivers through Ellen body and fastened her heart beats. She put her hands on Darlenne's breasts and started cupping them, feeling Darlene's smooth, warm skin against her cold fingers and palms, Darlene's heart beats pulsing against her skin and her nipples erecting. Darlene pressed fingers of her left hand against Ellen's heated skin, above her left breast, slowly sliding them down her breast, causing both of Ellen's nipples to erect in delight, pressing against fabric of her sexy red bra. Then she grabbed bottoms of Ellen's sundress, moved her lips away from Ellen's and slowly removed Ellen's sundress, exposing her big breast in red bra. She pressed her lips and tongue against Ellen's neck hard, enjoying in salty taste of her skin, in feeling of it's smoothness and warmth against her warm wet lips and tongue. She trailed her kisses down to Ellen's bra buckle, which she undid with her teeth, letting Ellen's bra to fall down on the bed. Sh wrapped her lips and pressed her tongue against Ellen's right nipple, sucking on it delightfully. Ellen slid her hand down Darlene's pants and her matching black lance panties, sliding her fingers up and down Darlene's smooth, freshly shaved, warm pussy, rubbing them against Darlene's rock hard swollen clit. Every touch felt like fireworks for Darlene. She started moaning Ellen's name in pleasure, but didn't stop sucking on her-she simply couldn't. She pressed her right hand against Ellen's right breast, grooping it, sending new wave of pleasure through Ellen's body, and she started sliding her fingers faster down Darlene's pussy, pressing them hard against her heated pulsing clit, sending explosion of pleasure through Darlene's body. Soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore and she came, screaming Ellen's name in pleasure, her whole body shaking due to intensity of her orgasm. Feeling of Darlene's warm wet cum on her fingertips sent such an intense new wave of pleasure through Ellen's body that her eyesight got blurry and she almost lost it right there.

Exhausted, Darlene lay down on the bed, breathing heavily. However, Ellen still needed to get release. She slowly moed her cum stained fingers toward her mouth and started licking Darlene's cum off them. She was sure that was the best thing she ever tasted: bittersweet and tender, going down her tongue and throat so smoothly, making her shiver. After she finished, she lay on top of Darlene and started kissing her neck and chest, slowly trailing down to her navel, giving it one delightgull lick before pulling Darlene's pants down and throwing it behind her back, before continuing kissing her. Her kisses trailed down Darlene's right foot and she licked her heel, making Darlene gasp. Then she slid her hands up to Darlene's panties, slowly, enjoying in feeling if her smooth warm skin against her fingers, before pulling them off, revealing Darlene's smooth, creamed pussy. She moved her face toward it, smell of Darlene's arousal making pre cum to cream her matching red panties, and pressed her warm lips against it, giving it gentle kiss. That single kiss was enough for Darlene to feel shivers going down her spine and liquid pooling inside of her. Her knees started shaking and her heart started beating faster only because if thought that she will experience all that wonderful feelings again. However, Ellen quickly moved her lips away, making Darlene moan in frustration. She stood down on the floor, next to the bed, and slowly removed her pants seducively, before slowly sliding her hands up her big round thighs covered with smooth pale skin and ran them up her breasts, giving them few gentle rubs, before licking her upper lip. Darlene was staring at her lustfully, eyes wide, biting her lower lip. Then Ellen slowly slid her right hand down to her panties and removed them, revealing her freshly shaved pussy already creamed with pre cum. Darlene opened her mouth and moaned in ecstasy, pre cum dropping out of her. Seeing pre cum dripping out Darlene's pussy and sliding down her long legs covered with her flawless dark skin only turned on Ellene more. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. She slowly moved toward the bed and climbed on top of Darlene, their smooth heated skin rubbing together, sending feeling of delight and lust in every part of their naked bodies. Ellen pressed her wet pussy against Darlene's. That feeling was so intense that Ellen was sure that she was literally breathless for a second or two. Darlene was obviously enjoying it greatly too; she started moaning Ellen's name while sweat was rolling down her face and chest, bouncing with her hips up and down in order to get more friction on her heated cum creamed womanhood. Ellen started rubbing her pussy furiously against Darlene's, putting every bit of energy of energy she had left for that little "game". Soon, she came, screaming Darlene's name, warm pleasant shivers massaging every part of her body, her cum dripping inside of Darlene, sliding down Darlene's already heated and wet insides. Almost immediately after, Darlene came too, her warm wet cum mixing with Ellen's.

After long, awkward silence, Ellen was the first one to spoke.

"I... I don't think we can go down to the beach like this", she said, bursting into laughter after last sentence for some reason.

Darlene looked around. Ellen was right. They were sweaty, naked, their clothes and underwear dumped all over the room.

"You're right", she said, giggling while leaning closer to Ellen, pressing quick kiss on her lips. "Maybe we should take a shower first."


End file.
